Meant to Be
by savvydeez
Summary: Sisters Rosalie and Bella just started junior year and Rosalie easily finds Emmett. But when his brother Edward goes after an indifferent Bella, what will happen? Are they really meant to be? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

BPOV

Two words: junior year. Also known as the uncomfortable hell where your mind tells you you're almost out when really you aren't even close. Well, at least I have my younger sister Rosalie here to keep me sane like she always does. She and I are barely in the same grade, being ten months apart, but we act like twins. I look over and smile at her in the passenger seat as I drive into the parking lot of Forks Washington High School.

"What?" she asks, questioning my strange smiling. I shake my head.

"Oh, nothing. I just don't know what I'd do without you, Rose," I state sentimentally. She smiles back and I grab the keys out of the ignition.

"Well, here we go," she says with a sigh. I exhale preparing for the long year that lies ahead. She looks at me and I nod. We circle around the car and meet, like a backwards fork in the road. Rose links her arm in mine.

"Hey, Rose?" I ask as we approach the school.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"What happened to Jasper? You guys are still together?" I ask, sincerely wanting to know. She hissed quietly.

"No way, Bells. I found him with that girl Alice Jay at the movies totally going for it," she explains obviously hurt. I gasp. They had been going steady since the eighth grade.

"The senior, Alice Jay? While you guys were still together?" I acquire, dumbfounded. Rose gravely nods her head. "Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry, hon," I apologize, unlinking our arms and pulling her into a hug.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll find some new guy that will be twice the man Jazz was!" she cries happily. Hey, at least she isn't crying on me.

"Make that _ten_ times!" I exclaim. We giggle all the way to the doors of the school.

After my first two classes, I head off to biology. I have to walk all the way across campus to get to the lab. I hustle into the room just as the final bell rings to see everyone already seated with a partner. I scan the room for someone I know. I see my old childhood friend, Jacob Black sitting at his own table in the back corner and I go toward there to sit with him.

"Not so fast Miss… Swan," my teacher calls, searching for my name. 

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Do you mind if I take this seat?" I ask politely. Jake nods and smiles at him.

"Yeah, I don't think so," he says cynically. He then whacks his plastic clip board on a desk with an auburn haired boy sitting there. He is alarmed by the loud noise the clipboard makes and sits up abruptly, rubbing his eyes. "You'll be seated by… Mr. Cullen," he explains. He then writes some small mark on his clipboard.

"But, Mr. Molina—" Jake starts.

"Not another word, Mr. Black, unless you want to start this year off with a big, fat detention," Mr. Molina warns. Jake goes silent, looking up apologetically at me. I shrug and sullenly march to my seat next to Edward Cullen, Jasper's best friend. I try my hardest to ignore him but he insistently speaks.

"Hello, Bella," he greets me. I nod to him, blocking him from my eyes by tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "That's all I get?" he asks playfully. I snicker sarcastically he laughs. "So tell me about yourself. If we're going to be sitting together all year, I suggest we don't hate each other." I turn toward him, annoyed.

"Eddie, don't talk to me. I really don't like your crowd," I thrash blankly. He remains silent for a second before letting out a snicker.

"Eddie?..." I ignore his follies. He presses on. "Oh, and what crowd is it that you're talking about?" he asks.

"I'm talking about your evil friends, _Eddie_," I state sourly. He draws back, confused.

"What?" I sigh in frustration.

"Let's just say that a certain friend of yours broke my sister's heart, kay?" I lay out flatly. I let him think for a moment.

"Jasper…" he finally realizes.

"Yes, so I'd rather no go sleeping with the enemy," I explain.

"Wait I never said I was sleeping with you…" Edward says with fake confusion. I look over, disgusted and he _winks_.

"Ugh, pig," I spit at him as the bell rings.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to!" I hear him yell from his seat as I walk out the door. I shout at him in disgust.

"Whose butt do I need to kick?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Jake trying to catch up to me.

"Oh my gosh, Jake! Why can't I just sit with you?" I ask, irritated. He pulls me into a great bear hug.

"I know. Mr. Molina is totally bogus," he makes fun with a surfing accent. I giggle at him. "Anyway, so what did old Cullen say that can finally give me cause to beat him or Jasper up for Rosalie?" he asks. I laugh although he's more than likely serious.

"Oh, he's just annoying; like all guys really." Jake looks up, fake pain on his face. "Well, except for you Jakey-Wakey!" I say through thick cheeks, grabbing his right cheek between my fingers.

"Ouch!" he exclaims as he reaches up and rubs the spot that I grabbed. I laugh at him and the lunch bell rings.

"C'mon. Let's go get something to eat," I tell Jake. A smile illuminates his face.

"Hooray!" he shouts as we walk through the doors of the cafeteria. It is buzzing and energized just as all cafeterias seem to be. I search around for Rosalie and catch a glimpse of her bobbing blonde hair. I grab Jake's hand and pull him toward where she's sitting. He clumsily follows behind. We weave through all the people and finally arrive at Rose's table. Sitting on the other side of the circular table across from Rose is a large burley boy who seems to have a permanent smile painted on his face. _Not bad _I think to myself glancing at him as I sit down next to Rose and Jake next to me.

"Bella, this is Emmett. He just transferred here from a private school, but his brother's been coming here since ninth grade," Rose explains. I wave at Emmett and say hello and he does the same. He and Jake exchange high fives as they introduce themselves.

"Thanks for letting me sit here though, I really had nowhere else to go because I hate the guys my bro hangs out with," Emmett tells us.

"Who is your brother?" I ask. He opens his mouth to answer when someone walks up behind him.

"I can answer that!" Edward cries standing in between Emmett and Jake. _You have got to be kidding me!_ I scream in my head. He locks eyes with me for a second. "Bella!" he exclaims. He walks in between Jake and me, his tray in his hands. "Hey, man, scoot over," he commands Jake. Jake ignores him and continues eating. Edward moves in between me and Rosalie, then. "Hey, Rose, can you scoot down one?" he asks more politely. Seeing that the only seat beside her is directly next to Emmett, I already know the answer.

"Sure!" she chirps sliding casually next to Emmett. Edward smirks as he takes a seat next to me.

"Really?" I whisper at Edward so no one else can hear.

"Truly," he whispers back with a smug, triumphant smile. I roll my eyes and turn to Jake. We start talking about the new car that Jake is rebuilding when Edward butts in.

"So are you guys like a thing?" he asks like a smart ass. Jake's jaw clenches and I hear his teeth grit against each other. I mouth at Jake to ignore him but Edward presses on. "You guys make a cute couple." I spin around and give him a death glare. All he does is laugh at my expression. I feel Jake stand up behind me.

"Why don't you just get out of here?" he asks in a hostile tone.

"Nah, you'd miss me too much," Edward responds coolly with a mischievous smile. Jake steps around me and stands over Edward, his hands balled up in fists.

"No, actually we wouldn't," Jake hisses through his teeth.

"Well maybe you wouldn't but we both know Bella would," he states. I glare at him angrily when suddenly he reaches his head in and his lips meet mine. I start pulling away when I just stop my resisting. I am in complete peace and harmony as his lips move with mine. I feel my eyes close. All of a sudden, his lips are torn from mine with Jake's fist. I gasp and Edward's hand flies to his cheek where Jakes fist met him.

"Jake!" I shout, leaning down to Edward.

"Bella, he _kissed _you against your will! And you don't even care!" he yells angrily. I look up disappointedly at him.

"Yes, Jake, but that was hardly necessary." Then I take Edward and put his arm around my shoulder, walking him out of the cafeteria. I look over at him. Blood is flooding out of the left corner of his mouth.

"Oh, God, Edward," I say worriedly. "You shouldn't have done that…" I whisper timidly. Edward just smiles.

"It was worth it," he responds with a sincere, warm grin. I smile back, to my surprise and we continue to the nurse in a surprisingly comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's lovely Chapter 2! I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you like reading it! :]**

Chapter 2:

As Edward gets his lip checked out by the nurse, I sit on the floor outside the clinic. I hear the nurse mutter about boys and how they fight. I snicker and Edward's head pops out from the door inside the room. He smiles.

"What?" I ask with a half an awkward smile.

"Nothing. Just making sure you're still there," he replies, winking. I shake my head and roll my eyes. His head disappears at the request of the nurse and the door slams close. _Maybe he's not as terrible as I thought… _I think to myself. Suddenly I hear heavy foot steps coming from the direction of the cafeteria. I look up and see Emmett marching down the hall, a worried expression on his teddy bear face.

"Don't worry. He's fine," I tell him as he gets closer.

"Whoa, Bella! I didn't even see you there!" he bellows. His worried expression immediately fades to a joyful smile. He comes and sits down next to me on the floor.

"So you and bro, huh?" he asks, nudging me with his shoulder and snickering. I let my head drop to my hands, letting it rest their for a moment before lifting it back up again.

"Yeah. He wishes," I say jokingly. Emmett unleashes a booming laugh. A few seconds pass before I speak again. "But hey. You and my sister…" I muse jokingly. Emmett laughs again.

"Yeah, she's… great," he tells me, a warm smile on his face. _Wow, he must really like her already_. I think to myself.

"How'd you guys meet?" I ask. He turns his body toward me.

"Well, we have first period Calculus together and she sits kind of diagonally from me. I saw her in there and I was just like 'whoa'." I laugh and Emmett continues. "So I went through all of my second class thinking about her. I mean, I could _not _get her out of my head. And I didn't even know her name! All I knew was that something, I don't what, but something was just…_drawing _me to her." I look at him suspiciously, thinking he is just covering the fact that he thought my little sister was hot. He registers my look. "And no, it isn't because she's 'hot'!" he explains, reading my mind. We both laugh. "But don't get me wrong, she's the most beautiful…" A face of total admiration and adoration dances on Emmett's face. "Anyway, so I couldn't stop thinking about her. I mean, I just have never felt this way about anyone… It's almost like we are meant to be…" he dozes off for a moment. I smile and he realizes that he had stopped talking. "And, um, I went to PhysEd third period and she was there. I was just so happy. So I went over to her and introduced myself, yhatta yhatta and the rest is history," he concludes with a smile. I nod and smile at him.

"Just, please do one thing for me, Emmett," I say. He nods. "Please take care of her. She's gotten hurt… bad…" I roughly explain. He makes a confused face and I force myself to go on. "She went out with Jasper Benson for, uh, almost three years."

"Jasper? Eddie's best friend? What happened?" he asks, seeming sincerely interested.

"Yeah…well, apparently she went to the movies and found him there with Alice Jay… you know…" I explain, awkwardly getting the point across. Emmett still looks confused as I watch him think. "Emmett, they were hooking up and Rose saw," I put frankly. Emmett looks up in realization.

"Ohhhhh. Wow, what a jerk. I can't believe that my brother's… why he would… it's so not worth it… she's too much to lose…" he mutters in astonishment. Suddenly, he asks, "So, how did you and Eddie meet?" I am thrown a little off guard, not sure how to answer.

"Lab partners in biology," I explain straightly. Emmett waits and I shrug.

"What? That's it? Lame…" he jokes.

"Emmett, we aren't even together!" I exclaim. Emmett cocks his head to the side.

"Yeah, but he might not feel that way," he tells me with a smirk, climbing to his feet.

"What do you mean?" I ask anxiously. "We just met two hours ago!" I cry out. Emmett laughs.

"Hey, I'm his brother. I can see things in him, and he loves you Bella."

EPOV

I gasp.

"Keep still boy!" the nurse shouts at me as she tries to tape some gauze on the corner of my mouth. I say nothing in apology. _Did Emmett really just tell her that I _love _her? OH, he's SO going to get it later! I mean, I _do _love her and all, but now she's going to think I'm a total psycho! _I listen to myself think and roll my eyes. _What am I talking about? 'I love her'? I just met her. I'm crazy. But… it just feels like we are… meant to be. It's weird. It's like I've loved her since the moment I saw her. Oh, God, I really am crazy._ "Okay, you're free to go," the nurse announces. I get up and head for the door.

BPOV

"Hey, I'm his brother. I can see things in him, and he loves you Bella." I stumble back as Emmett says this. _That's impossible. _He laughs as the door opens. Edward steps out, a kind of uncertain look on his face. "Hey, bro!" Emmett calls to him, waving. Edward smiles wryly back, turning to me.

"What class do you have next?" he asks. I try to recover from Emmett's last statement to respond.

"Uh, Calc," I respond. A smile illuminates Edward's face.

"With Lowden?" he asks. I nod. His smile grows wider. "Me too." To my own surprise, I smile back.

"Emmett? Bella? Edward?" I hear someone call. I look down the hall and see Rose walking toward us. She sees Edward's bandaged lip. "Oh, God, Edward! Are you ok?" she chirps in a worried tone.

"Yeah, Rosalie. I'm fine," he tells Rose, not looking away from me. I don't think for a moment that she misses that tiny detail.

"Well, Emmett. How 'bout we leave these two to themselves?" she says to Emmett although she looks directly at me. I roll my eyes at her.

"I couldn't agree anymore!" Emmett exclaims. He walks over to Rose and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, wait! Rose!" I cry. She turns her head to me. "Where did Jake go?" I ask worriedly. She thought for a moment, biting her lip nervously.

"Well, he, uh, stormed off after you left," she calls down to me. I bite my lip like her and she and Emmett walk away. I feel something across my shoulders. I look to my left to see a hand hanging there. I look in the other direction and see Edward smirking, his glance straight ahead. I roll my eyes, but find myself moving closer into his body. _What am I doing? _I scream at myself. After a few seconds of deliberation, I think _Screw it _and move into his side. I feel so remarkably at home with him. It is the strangest thing.

"And she doesn't fight back!" he shouts. I laugh and a smile covers both of out faces. We walk in silence toward Lowden's classroom, when my arm snakes around his waist against my will. _Okay, now I'm just crazy_ I tell myself. He looks down at me, smiling as wide as a football field. "Well that's more like it!" he shouts winking.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" I whisper.

"Yeah, but I do," Edward explains. I look up at him cynically.

"And what's that?" I ask doubtfully.

"Well, if I were not mistaken, I would say that you're falling for me!" he shouts jokingly… I think. He jumps in front of me keeping hold of one of my hands and smiles a tormenting smiles. I go to 'punch' him in the jaw when he cries, "Careful now! I already got a right hook there today!" I laugh as he drags me by my hand into the Calculus room. Am I falling for him?

Ah, the first day is over. I leave last period and walk to my locker. I gather what I need and close the door. I gasp. On the other side of my locker is Edward.

"Oh, gosh! You scared me!" I exclaim. He laughs.

"Bella, you are so easy to scare, it's ridiculous!" he jokes.

"Ha. Ha," I laugh sarcastically. He places his arm on my shoulders and I cuddle into his side as if I have known him all my life. He breaks off his arm at the elbow and lets his hand rest on my hip, his arm on my back. I wrap my arm around his waist instinctively. I feel him lean down and kiss the top of my head.

"So, do I have permission to claim you for myself or is this just a one day thing?" he asks half seriously and half jokingly. I decide to play with him a little bit.

"Well, I'm not really ready for anything right now…" I act. A hurt expression crosses his face and he pulls his arm from my back, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Edward. Kidding!" I cry, laughing. He looks at me in relief, placing his arm back where it rightfully belongs. Mine corresponds and wraps back around him.

"God, Bella! You had me heartbroken there for a second!" he shouts then draws back as if he had said too much. _Would he really mind that much if I rejected him?_ I ask myself. Suddenly Edward is speaking again. "So are you mine or what?" he asks with a wink. I look at the ground then back at him.

"Yes, Edward. I. Am. Yours," I respond dramatically. He laughs I rest my head right where his arm separates from his shoulder.

"So do you want to drive with me, or what's the deal?" he asks smoothly.

"You know I'd love to ride with you, Edward, but Rose can't really drive confidently yet, so I'm afraid not. But, hey; I'll make it up to you," I tell him. He looks down to me in confusion.

"Friday night, eight o'clock," I state simply. Edward's mouth twitches with a smile.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30," he says. I nod and he asks, "What do you want to do on this particular Friday night?" I smile.

"You can surprise me." He smiles back at me. He then reaches down and gently touches his lips to me. He loosens his arms around me and I twist so that I am facing him I grab both hands around his waist and he does the same around my shoulders. I close my eyes in absolute, insane bliss.

"Bella," I hear someone call, interrupting my ecstasy. I turn around. Jake is standing in the middle of the hall. I look up at Edward who reluctantly loosens his hold on me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," he says to me, keeping a steady glare at Jake. I wave and he walks away. I turn to Jake who's returning Edward's ice cold glare across the hallway. I decide to go with the innocent, ignorant play this time.

"Hey, Jake!" I wave naively. He says nothing until I am in front of him. He raises his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He obviously sees directly through my little play.

"Bella, what the _hell _are you doing?" he asks as calmly as he can. I shrug, unsure what to say.

"Jake, it just… it just _happened_," I try to explain.

"Bella, he kissed you an hour after he met you _against your will_ and now you are snuggling up in his arm, letting him put his arm around you and _making out _with him in the middle of the hallway. Explain to me how that makes any logical sense?" he asks, frustrated. I know he is right. Anyone could see how right he is, but there is something in me. Something that tells me to follow Edward and never let him go.

"Well, I guess that there isn't always logic in… in…" _love_ I finish inside my head. I choke off at the end of the sentence.

"Love, Bella? Really?" he shouts angrily. "What's gotten into you?" I shrug, ready to apologize when I realize something. I don't need to apologize to him. So what if I… love… Edward? That's not up to him.

"Yes, Jacob, really. Now, you know that I love you but you really need to lay off. Okay?" I tell him backing away.

"Bella, you don't know what you're doing…" he tries although he knows that nothing he says will make a difference. I ignore his last comment and go out to the parking lot. I walk up to my Volvo and see Rose in there… but she isn't alone. Emmett is inside the car with her… making out with her… my little sister… I gag a very tiny bit then pull the driver seat open wear Emmett's sitting. When the door opens they pull away and both look at me guiltily.

"Do you mind, Emmett?" I ask jokingly.

"Uh, yeah! I was just, uh, leaving!" he shouts, half laughing. "Bye, Rose…" he says sweetly. She waves and they both look up at me pleadingly.

"I just won't watch," I state. Then he ducks in, gives Rose a quick peck then pulls back out, thanking me. I laugh as he runs over to his car where Edward is leaning against the driver door. He looks over at me and smiles, flipping his sunglasses down off the top of his head. I smile a real, genuine smile back and climb into the car.

Rosalie and I just giggle in true happiness all the way home.

**A/N: Well, there it is! Please review, add to favorites and subscirbe! Thanks! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everybody! I am SO happy to see so many people reading and adding this story to their subscription/favorites list in such a short span of time! Anyway, so this chapter is very drama filled with some serious Bella/Edward stuff going down, so don't forget to review because this is a pretty tense chapter! As always, thanks for reading! :]**

Chapter 3:

Friday is finally here! As the final dismissal bell rings, a smile spreads across my face and I head for the door. I twist the knob on the door and the door swings open. I take a step out of the classroom and suddenly I am swept up off my feet. I gasp. I open my eyes and see Edward holding me in honey moon hold. I laugh wildly with Edward. He holds me there for a solid minute until suddenly something strikes Edward's shoulder causing me to half fall out of his arms. I stumble back and forth on my feet until I catch my balance. I see Edward in front of me holding back rage in his eyes, his hands balled up in fists. I turn around and see Jacob looking angrily back at us. I feel Edward begin walking after him, furiously.

"No, Edward. Ignore him," I tell him, holding my hands on his soldiers. He still seems angry. "Edward, stop," I almost command. Edward finally stops quivering and looks at me. He groans in frustration before taking my hand. "Edward stop thinking about it," I say. After a few seconds I speak again. "So, what do you have planned for us tonight?" I ask playfully. Edward's anger diminishes into bliss.

"You have to wait and see, love." _Love?_ I ask myself. Does Edward love me? I smile and laugh in happiness.

"Well, I'll see you at 7:30," I say to Edward, starting to walk to my car. I feel Edward's grasp tighten on my hand as I begin to walk away. I look at him inquisitively. Suddenly his hand is holding my face in place and his lips are moving with mine. His tongue slips along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Just as I grant it, I hear a giggle. I hesitantly pull away from Edward's embrace and look to see Rose standing with Emmett just a few parking spots away. I roll my eyes at them and give Edward one last peck before walking to my car. As I walk by Rose, a smile playing at her lips, I knock into her shoulder quite purposely and we both snicker. She kisses Emmett for a moment before he lifts her off her feet, crushing her body into his. As their mouths disconnect, Rose squeals and runs off to the car, waving as she climbs in.

"Really?" I ask her, regarding her annoying interruption. She giggles.

"You know you love me, Bells!" she exclaims turning on the radio.

"Bells, you _have _to wear this!" Rose squeals like tonight _she's _going on a date. She has pulled out a short, tight sleeveless red dress and is wrinkling her eyebrows up and down, smiling and giggling. I laugh at her expression then feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look at the screen. There's a text there from Edward.

_Dress casual, you won't survive tonight in a dress. ;) Be there in five. Love, Edward_ it reads. I whip around and see Rose peeking over my shoulder.

"Hey!" I cry, quickly shoving my phone back in my pocket.

"Bella! He said 'love'! Oh my gosh!" she shrieks jumping up and down. I laugh at her and push down on her shoulders to halt the jumping.

"Rose, that means nothing!" I shout. "It's just a common salutation used in text messages." Rose just can't stop smiling. Suddenly, she jumps up on my bed and begins wildly jumping.

"EDWARD LOVES BELLA!" she starts repeatedly screaming, laughing and jumping.

"Stop, Rose! Dad is going to hear you!" I shout half seriously and half laughing. I climb up on the bed and jump with Rose just for the hell of it. Before I know it, we are both hitting each other with my pillows. We laugh in complete hilarity as we strike each other with the soft cushions. Suddenly, Rose begins to fall down to the bed. She takes my hand and drags me down with her. I look down at myself on the bed. Feathers cover both Rosalie and me. I turnover and hug my little sis'. She cuddles into me and we just stay there until I hear a knock at my door.

"Bells?" my dad calls from the door. Rose and I look at each other and laugh as Dad comes in. He's Charlie. He analyzes my room then says, "I don't want to know." Rose and I erupt in laughter. "Oh, yeah, Bells, your date is here," he announces. I look at myself covered in feathers and Rose hops up alarmingly fast and screams.

"Oh my God, Bells! Hurry!" she shouts. She strips off my blue t-shirt and forces a purple tank top over my head. She then proceeds to tie a string necklace around my neck with a magenta heart on it. I quickly change from my torn up shorts to a pair of skinny jeans. Finally, I slip on a pair of traditional, low top black Converse. Rose pulls me to a mirror, asses me and does a thumbs up. I throw on some lip glass and tousle my hair before grabbing my purse and sprinting out the door.

"Bye, Bells! Tell Eddie I said hi!" she shouts as I shut the front door. I look around and see Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs to my porch.

"Sorry about that," I apologize. "I was kind of, um, held up," I explain with a tiny laugh. Edward is all smiles as he looks me over.

"Bella, don't worry. You look beautiful," he tells me with a smile. He leans in to kiss me and I quickly hug him. He tenses as if he's confused.

"My dad is literally peering from in between some blinds right behind you," I whisper in his ear while I hug him. I see the blinds shutter in the front window. I roll my eyes behind Edward's back. Then pull out of the feigned hug. Edward laughs as he opens the passenger door for me. "What?" I ask him before he closes my door.

"Your sister is literally sitting on the roof of your house watching us," Edward says through laughs. I spin around and look out the driver seat window to see Rose sitting outside the window of my room on the roof. She waves at Edward who I see wave back, laughing. He climbs in on his side of the car and starts the car. He starts driving down the dark street toward Seattle.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask him once the car starts moving.

"You are extremely impatient, Miss Swan," Edward says with a chuckle.

"Well, I just want to make sure you're not taking me to like some creepy abandon house to lock me in the basement as your prisoner," I explain jokingly. Edward chortles at my little joke.

"No, Bella, that's not what I have planned," he tells me. I sigh in relief then wink at him. Then as I look out the window I see a bunch of neon lights lining a building front. Edward smiles as we pull in. I look around for a clue as to where we are. A large sign catches my eye in the darkness. It reads, "SKATING RINK". I groan.

"Oh, God, Edward! A skating rink?" I whine. Edward laughs. "Why would you bring an uncoordinated klutz to a skating rink?" I shout. He just keeps laughing.

"Well, since you can't skate by yourself, I get to hold your hand the whole time," he explains, climbing out of the car. He opens my door and sticks his face in mine. "I guess that that was the logic behind my idea." I smile and climb out of the car.

He wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. I smile warmly and lean into him. His grip on me tightens. Once we are inside, he tells the lady behind the glass that he wanted to tickets. He pushed a twenty dollar bill under the glass and she trades him to purple wrist bands. He thanks the woman, grabs the bands and begins to fasten mine around my wrist. I thank him and he somehow manages to get his own on. We then proceed to enter the rink. Inside is a large black circle with people twisting, turning and falling all over the place in roller skates. I feel slight sympathy for the falling people knowing that that would be me in about two minutes. There are strobe lights and neon signs everywhere I look in the darkness. Great. Darkness in a skating rink. I groan again and Edward wraps his arms around me.

"Relax. I'm here," he soothes. I half smile and we go and rent some skates. We find a nearby bench and tie on the heavy boots. Once both of ours are secure, Edward takes my hand and guides me to the edge of the carpeting where the rink begins. I lightly moan and cautiously step onto the black top. Edward takes my other hand and guides me slowly onto the slippery flooring. I look down at my ridiculous neon skates and exhale. _Okay, I've stepped onto the rink. Now can we go? _I plead in my head. "See, you've made it this far!" Edward cries reassuringly. "Now just walk." I begin to take steps and actually start gliding smoothly over the floor. Edward smiles at me. "See it's not that bad!" Right when he says this, I lose my footing for a split second and begin toppling to the ground. Suddenly, I feel warm, comforting arms around me. Edward slowly lifts me up, a look of alarm on his face. I smile at him and his worry fades away.

"I love you," I say, all of a sudden. _WHAT? _I scream in my head. _Now he's going to get scared and break up with me!_ A remorseful expression masks my face at the inevitable reality and Edward notices. He quickly lifts my chin with his fingers and looks deep into my eyes. _This is it_. I think to myself. _It's over…_

"I love you too." I look at him in surprise and he smiles an adoring smile. He then leans down and connects my lips with mine. Skaters glide around us, cursing and making 'ew' sounds, but I don't listen. All I know is that I am completely and absolutely blissful right now, this very moment. Our lips gradually depart from each other and he pulls me around the skating rink, not taking his glance away from me. This time I try to skate though, I glide gracefully around the link, enclosed in Edward's arms. We skate around in circles for about twenty minutes before our harmony is interrupted.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MY MAN, EDDIE!" someone yells, slurring and shouting from the sidelines. We both look over and see a thin guy with sandy blonde hair; his arm is draped over a girl who seems equally disoriented. I immediately recognize his face.

"Jasper," I breathe out. I look worriedly up at Edward who gives me a half reassured look. He leads me over to where Jasper is stumbling around. I hesitantly follow him.

"Hey, Jazz," Edward greets nervously.

"Well, look who we have here!" Jasper slurs. "It's Bella!" I show a fake smile before turning to Edward. I plead desperately with my eyes and he shoots me an apologetic look. "How's your sister?"

"She couldn't be better," I spit out at him. Don't think that Jasper wouldn't notice

"Well look who's still got her panties in a twist!" he fires back. I shoot a glare.

"HAHAHA! Good one babe!" the girl, I'm guessing Alice Jay, shouts kissing Jasper on the cheek. They both start breaking out into drunken hilarity. I look at Edward once again, pleading frantically. He shrugged even more apologetically.

"Don't think for one second that I have forgiven you, Jasper!" I shout in defense. "You don't deserve my forgiveness." Jasper says nothing but laughs, intoxicated. "I'm going to the bathroom, Edward," I announce, shooting him an insinuative glare. He shrugs and holds up one finger signifying one minute. As I enter the ladies room, I hear Jasper say something to Edward about 'how to have a good time' but ignore it. Edward can take care of himself. I quickly head for the sink once I am in the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. My face morphs in my mind into a much younger Bella; probably three years younger. Memories start flooding in and suddenly Rosalie walks up next to me in my imagination. My mind is no longer on Friday night. I am only fourteen, in the eighth grade…

"_Oh my gosh, Bella. I think—I think I love Jasper!" Rose squeals. I smile at her, truly glad_ _for Jasper and her._

"_That's awesome, Rose! I'm so happy for you!" She envelopes me in an overwhelming hug. I gasp for air at the strength of her embrace. "Whoa!" I squeeze through my lungs. Rose giggles._

"_I'm sorry Bella; I've just never felt like this before; about anyone! I mean, it's almost like… like we are _meant _for each other," she explains. I do believe what she says, but I don't know if I believe in the 'meant for each other' thing. I mean that is like all that soul mate crap! None of that really exists… but the way Rose talks about Jasper almost makes me believe…_

Suddenly, I am snapped back to the present. I hear a familiar voice from outside the bathroom opening.

"BELLA!" it calls, followed by a deep belch. _Ugh, Jasper._ I think to myself. I gather my confidence and walk out; I kick my skates off finally. It's unbelievable that I haven't fallen yet. I carry them out and look for Jasper's drunken face, but I see him all the way on the other side of the rink with Alice Jay. I shrug and look around for Edward, hoping he will take us somewhere else now. Suddenly I am pinned up against a wall. I quietly shriek and look up. Edward is there, holding me back. He laughs and his breath smells of heavy beer. I look to my left and see an almost empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I exclaim. I try to push him back but he doesn't budge.

"Just getting what I should out of a girl. I mean, do you wear a freaking chastity belt or something?" he just about screams. He begins hysterically laughing at his own joke.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I ask worriedly. He doesn't respond. "Where did you get that?" I nod toward the beer bottle in his hand.

"Oh, that came from my good man, Jasper!" he yells turning toward Jasper and waving. I use the fact that one of his hands isn't trapping me against the wall and try to sneak out of his grasp but his hand only crashes back down on my shoulder. I whimper at the force of his hand. I start to tell him that he's hurting me when I am cut off. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks rather angrily. I become a little bit frightened at his sudden anger.

"Edward, stop it. You're drunk," I try to get through to him. He only 'psh's and makes a mocking face.

"You don't talk to me that way, bitch!" he screams. I go to fire back at him when suddenly his lips are on mine. This time, though, I don't feel blissful the way I do when he usually kisses me. No, I feel scared this time. The taste of beer is on his lips. I try desperately to push him off of me, but he keeps getting stronger. I feel him pull both of my legs up around his hips and carry me to the family restroom. Suddenly I'm in the dark with Edward, who won't take his lips off mine and I am terrified. I start punching him but he rams my back into the wall and hitches my legs back up onto his hips against my will. I feel his hands stop holding my waist and he grabs my shirt. Suddenly my shirt is off and I feel him tangling with the strap on my bra. I am screaming inside my head when finally I find the strength in my terror to make the connection between his face and my fist. Edward falls to the ground and I fall along with him. I quickly scramble to my feet and grab my shirt off the ground putting it on at lightening speed. I open the door, tears streaming down my face. I look back at Edward for a spilt second and he's shaking his head rapidly, then he looks up at me with a grievous look on his face.

"Oh my God, Bella… I… I…" I could tell that my punch had knocked the drunkenness out of him and he is realizing what he had done. I just keep sobbing and run for the door, dialing Rose's number as fast as my fingers will let me.

"Hello?" I hear Rose along the line.

"Pick me up the skating rink. Now," I command through sobs, hanging up. I hear Edward's heavy footsteps behind me and I just run faster. I can hear him calling for me but I just ignore him as best I can, the tears growing stronger. As I make my way outside, I find a huge cement pillar and run behind it, knowing Edward is looking for me. I drop to my knees sobbing uncontrollably. I hear the door of the skating rink swing open and I silent my hysteria.

"Bella?" Edward calls frantically. I don't answer. He moans. "Oh, God, Bella… I know you're probably not out here and that I probably look totally insane, but I need to say this. I am… _so _sorry. Words cannot describe how much I regret what I just did. I was drunk and I was stupid and… Bella, please… I can't lose you… I— I love you, Bella…" he calls out to me. I still remain silent. "I love you… more than you can imagine." His words may be touching, but what he did is… unforgiveable in every possible situation you put it in. I hear the door open and close again and Edward is gone just as quickly as he came. All I do is cry until suddenly I hear tires screeching from the road. I look up and see Rosalie's car ripping through the parking lot. I sigh in relief and try to wipe away my tears as she pulls up next to me. She rolls down her window to reveal a tortured, apprehensive expression.

"Oh my God, Bella. What happened?" she asks frantically. I shake my head and climb into the car. All I can do is cry all the way home.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Crazy stuff, huh? Anyway, I am a quick updater, so I will be sure to be the next chapter up very soon! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the extremely long Chapter 4 that you've all been waiting for. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

Chapter 4:

EPOV

God, why can't I just tell Jasper enough and get Bella out of here? I am such a jerk to her. Suddenly Jasper's arm is around my shoulders. I look at it strangely and he begins his slurring.

"You know man, Alice and I know how to have a good time." Why am I friends with this idiot?

"That's awesome for you," I respond coldly. I shrug his arm off me.

"I bet you'd like some," he taunts. I keep walking toward the bathroom to wait Bella. "A little beer can't hurt you!" he shouts. I stop and turn.

"Jasper, why are you drinking?" I ask him nervously.

"A better question would be why not, brother!" he cries, snorting. I roll my eyes and turn back toward the bathroom. "Well I can see who wears the pants in your relationship!" he yells. I stop again.

"Nobody does, Jasper."

"You're just saying that to distract from the fact that you would do _anything _she asked man! I bet you're not even man enough to have a beer…" he taunts. Oh. No. He. Didn't. Of course I am man enough to drink a beer! The idiot… I'll show him. I march over to him and grab one of his bottles. I begin to chug it until it's almost empty. All I hear is hoots and hollers from Alice and Jasper. Once I pound one, I grab for another. I hear Jasper say not to tell anyone that he gave me beer and he scampers off. Suddenly my vision goes a little foggy, my footing disoriented. I see Bella come out of the bathroom and I run over to her. After that I do not remember a thing until…

Bella is in her bra and jeans, her shirt on the floor along with me. There are tears in her eyes in the grayness of what seems to be restroom. _What just happened?_ I ask myself. Suddenly, vivid pictures start flooding in. I am forcibly kissing Bella. She tries to pull away but I don't let her. I force her into the bathroom and begin ripping off her clothes. She punches me in a desperate attempt to ward off my attacks. _Oh, God._

"Oh my God, Bella… I… I…" I start, but she is already running toward the door. I get to my feet as fast as I can and run after her, calling her name.

"Bella, please!" I cry. I know I'm causing a scene, but I don't care. I _can't_ lose her. I just… _can't._ I can't even imagine living without her. I desperately call to her, but she doesn't listen. She shouldn't, although I want her so desperately to. I don't deserve her. I see her run out the door and I quickly run after her. I make my way through the door but do not see her anywhere. I drop to a crouch, my head in my hands. I feel tears pooling in my eyes. Then, knowing that I have already lost the thing that kept me breathing, I feel the need to speak to the Bella that isn't there.

"Bella?" I call. "Oh, God, Bella… I know you're probably not out here and that I probably look totally insane, but I need to say this. I am… _so _sorry. Words cannot describe how much I regret what I just did. I was drunk and I was stupid and… Bella, please… I can't lose you… I— I love you, Bella…" I stop and groan in pure agony. I feel as though I have just been punched clear through the chest; like I am incomplete. I almost feel nauseous and sickly. I wait a minute or two, hoping and praying that maybe Bella really is there. When she doesn't emerge, I reenter the skating rink feeling like a lifeless man with no point to living anymore.

BPOV

Monday morning arrives and Edward has officially called me 54 times, texted me saying 'please call' 36 times and actually shown up at my door once last night. Rose went down, opened the door, shot him the bird and then closed the door in his face. Thank God Charlie didn't catch that little beauty. So, yes. It's now Monday and I am dreading my two classes with _him_. All weekend I have been promising myself that I would not cave in and forgive him.

On Saturday, I even called Jake. It might have taken twelve times for him to pick up but he finally did at some point that day. When I told him what at happened at the skating rink, I swear he nearly crushed the phone. I told him that I was so sorry for not listening to him and asked him if he could be my body guard today. He, of course being Jacob, agreed and is actually picking up Rose and me for school today.

I hear the blaring of a car horn outside and call for Rose to hurry up. I look out my window and see Jake's old Rabbit sitting outside, Jake leaning on the passenger door. I hurry downstairs, grab a cereal bar and kiss Charlie on the cheek, telling him goodbye. He waves as I leave. Jake smiles almost sympathetically as I approach his car.

"Hey, you," he greets me with a hug. I readily return the embrace that I have been craving since Friday night.

"I'm so sorry, Jake," I whisper again. He 'shhh's me and holds me in his arms for about a minute until I hear the front door open. Rose comes slowly out the door. Her eyes are pink with bags and she is holding her chest as if somebody had just punched her in the stomach. She walks awkwardly to the car, forcing herself to wave at me before climbing into the backseat of the car. Before she can close the door, I catch the edge and stick my head in.

"God, Rose, are you ok?" I ask worriedly. Rose forces a smile on her face.

"Of course, Bella. I don't know what you're talking about…" she tries to chirp like she always does but her attempt falls short. I decide not to pry… yet.

"Okay, Rose." I then walk around and climb in the passenger seat next to Jake, still worried about Rose. For the rest of the ride to school, I focus on calming and preparing myself for what lies ahead. Jake reaches his hand over and grabs mine. I smile at him reassuring him that I am going to be okay. We pull into a parking space in the front of the lot and I climb out followed by Rose. Usually, Rose would run over to me, a huge smile on her face and link arms with me, but today she wears a grim expression and looks like she's in agony. I am beginning to get more worried about her than Edward.

"Bella, get behind me," Jake commands. I quickly obey him. "Nobody wants you here," Jake growls. I look around his broad shoulders and see Edward standing helplessly across from Jake. He sees me peek, but I go back to hide behind Jake again before he can address me.

"Jacob, please. Just let me apologize…" Edward begs. _Don't cave_ I tell myself.

"It's too late for that, Cullen," Jake sneers in response. "Now, get out of here before somebody gets hurt," he warns. I don't hear Edward move for a moment. Then I hear his footsteps slowly fade away.

"Thanks, Jake," I thank him.

"It's my job to protect you, Bella," he tells me tenderly. I smile and the three of us walk into the school.

For the first time, I actually don't want my first and second periods to end. I nervously walk out of second and exhale. Emmett breezes past me, a completely agonizing look on his face as if the life were drained out of him. Whatever, I could care less about him anymore or… Edward. _At least Jake will be there _I think to myself. Then I walk confidently down the hall to the biology classroom. I enter the room and I immediately feel a pair of eyes on me. I walk past my table where _he _is sitting to the back where Jake sits. He is sitting there, trying to act nonchalant. I wave and smile at him as if I am not ready to combust even being near Edward. I try to slide far down into the seat next to Jacob, hoping and praying that Mr. Molina won't notice. He picks up a clipboard; attendance. His eyebrows furrow as he looks at my seat.

"Where's Bella?" he asks the class. I sigh and look at Jake who shrugs. I sit up.

"Right here, Mr. Molina," I call. His eyes shoot to me along with the rest of the class; including Edward. I try my hardest to ignore his glance.

"What are you doing back there?" he asks.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could sit here today…" I squeak out.

"And let you talk to Jacob Black through my whole lesson? I don't think so, miss!" he replies, pointing to my seat next Edward. I exhale and look desperately to Jacob who mouths _there's nothing I can do_. I close my eyes and sit down next to Edward. He slowly leans closer to me and there's a loud noise from the back. Everyone's head spin around to Jacob's seat.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Molina. I just dropped my text book," he lies, holding up his book. Once Mr. Molina turns around, he shoots Edward a glare vicious enough to make him shrink back to sitting up straight. Suddenly the door opens and a student walks in and hands Mr. Molina a note. He thanks the student then reads the note.

"Mr. Black," he calls out. _God, please no _I pray. Jacob's head shoots up. "They want you in the office." A ping of horror strikes my body. Jake hesitates until Mr. Molina goads, "C'mon, boy, get down there!" Jacob quickly grabs the note from Molina's hand and runs out the door. I can just _feel_ the smug smirk on Edward's face next to me. I hear his chair squeak as he leans next to me.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. He sounds honest enough, but you can never trust a guy who got drunk and tried to rape his girlfriend. I learned that the hard way… I don't respond to Edward. About two minutes pass and I am dying for Jake's return. My eyes are glued to the door. Suddenly, I feel something get pushed under my hand. I look down to see a folded up piece of paper under my palm. I quietly unfold it, just for the hell of it and read the handwriting inside.

Bella, please. I'm SO sorry. I was drunk and Jasper made me have a beer. Please, Bella… I love you. –E

I sigh and actually begin writing a reply.

Nobody can make you have a beer, Edward. Yeah, the sad part is that I believed you.

I shove the paper back to him and he anxiously unfolds it. As he reads the last part, I see his face drop out of the corner of my eye. He doesn't respond and instead whispers in my ear.

"You don't understand my feelings for you, Bella. I can and _will _not live without you," he whispers, looking deeply into my eyes. I try to act unfazed by the words that would usually leave me dizzy with happiness. I do not respond, although I feel a strange urge to tell him that I love him and that it is okay. _God, Bella, DON'T CAVE! _I shout at myself.

The door of the classroom swings open and Jacob walks in, nearly panting.

"There, you are Jacob! Take your seat," Mr. Molina cries. Jacob walks by me, smiling a warm smile and takes my hand very briefly before continuing to his seat. I see a discouraged expression on Edward's face in my peripheral vision. _Good. _I think. _Let him think I'm taken._ After ten minutes, the bell rings to lunch and I grab my books and walk immediately to Jake who hugs me.

"Oh, God, Bells, I feel terrible for leaving you…" he whispers in my ear.

"It's okay, Jake. He left me alone for the most part," I lie. Jake deserves some peace of mind. We pull out of our hug and walk down to the cafeteria in silence, knowing that Edward is probably lurking somewhere nearby. As we walk down the hall, Rosalie emerges from the gym down the hall and we flag her down. He face is still plagued by sadness and her eyes still have purplish pink bags underneath them like she has been crying all day. "Rose, are you sure you're ok?" I ask worriedly. She nods, a lot less reassuringly as before. We enter the cafeteria and take our usual seats. When we get there, I search for Emmett's huge forming taking up a seat and a half of the circle table. We take our usual seats at our unusually empty table. Just as I go to ask Rose where Emmett is, I feel a shadow cast over me. I spin around to see Edward standing behind me. He motions to the seat next to me.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asks sadness in his attitude. I shake my head and he moves for the seat beside me.

"That doesn't mean you can sit there," I spit out at him rudely. A hurt expression strikes his face but he does not move. I look at Jake who has his hands balled up in fists on the table, his eyes closed. I place my hand over his fist and his eyes open. He looks at me with fury infused in his irises.

"Do you honestly think she would forgive you that easily?" Jake asks as calmly as he can.

"I know that she shouldn't forgive me, what I did was… unpardonable, but that doesn't mean that I don't want her to," Edward explains evenly.

"Well _don't _want her to, because it's not going to happen!" Jake shouts, abruptly standing up from his seat. Edward backs up defensively.

"You don't speak for her!" Edward spits back at him, regaining his strength. Jake rushes to Edward so they're face to face. "You don't scare me, Black," Edward assures Jake. I drop my head to my hands trying not to cry.

"I'm not trying to," Jake replies, getting angrier by the second. They remain silent for a moment until Edward speaks.

"Why do you care about what she does, Jacob?" Edward asks calmly. "Why don't you worry about your own life instead of meddling in hers?" he poses a little angrier. Jake laughs in his face.

"She _asked_ me to be with her today to _guard _her from you, Cullen! You are so stupid!" he shouts. I cringe. Edward steams.

"You liar!" he shouts taking a swing at Jacob. I go to stop them from starting a full blown fist fight in the middle of the cafeteria when a huge screaming voice erupts from somewhere.

"STOP IT!" Rosalie screams. The whole dining hall goes silent and they turn their heads toward Rose. The boys stop fighting and my jaw is touching the ground. "You guys are both idiots! You're both jerks and asses!" she yells, just as loud. "All guys are…" she chokes out, although her face is not assuring. Suddenly, she runs out of the cafeteria covering her face with her hands. Without a second glance to the boys, I hurry after her leaving everyone in the room stunned.

I sprint down the empty halls screaming for Rosalie. Suddenly I hear a whimper from the girl's restroom and I turn and rush in.

"Rose?" I call.

"Go away," she whimpers gently from one of the stalls. I walk into the stall and find her sitting on the toilet sobbing.

"Oh, Rose," I whisper, crouching to her level. "I knew something was wrong…" She says nothing in explanation. "What happened?" I finally ask. Rose only shakes her head with a tortured expression. "C'mon, Rose. You can tell me anything," I goad her. She remains silent for a moment before speaking.

"I… I broke up with, Emmett," she finally states. _WHAT?_ I scream in my mind.

"Rose, why?" I ask her. She looks at the ground. _I swear to God if he hurt her… _"What did he do to you Rose?" I inquire taking her shoulders in my hands. She shakes her head.

"No, Bella. He did nothing. It was…" she trails off, almost afraid to continue. _No. She wouldn't have…_

"Oh, God, Rose _please_ don't tell me it was because of Edward. Please don't…" I plead. I look intently at Rose who slowly nods her head. "Oh, no…" We both say nothing.

"I couldn't let myself be with the brother of the guy who hurt my sister… I just couldn't…" she explains halfheartedly.

"Rose, you know that that's not true. You broke up with Emmett because you thought it would make me happy," I tell her, knowing that she knows this too. "The only thing that makes me happy is your happiness, Rose. And that's definitely not this." I motion to her. "Now, you go back there and get back with Emmett. You know that he can't live without you Rose," I assure her. Before I know what's happening, Rose is off the toilet hugging me. I embrace her fondly and we make our way out of the bathroom.

When we return to the cafeteria, everything is just as it always is as if Rose never outburst. We walk over to the table and I spot Emmett standing nearby, probably waiting for Rose. I look at Rose playfully and she walks over to Emmett.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry. For what ever I did, I'm sorry. I can't—" Emmett begins. Before he can finish, Rose is pressed against him, laying one heck of a kiss on him. The apprehension in Emmett's brow disappears to happiness.

"I love you," Rose says suddenly. Emmett's face is illuminated with a smile.

"And I love you too," he responds, picking her up. She giggles like the old Rosalie and he carries her to her seat at the table. Suddenly I realize that only three of us are sitting there. I gasp.

"Emmett? Where did Edward and Jacob go?" I ask quickly.

"Well, a lunch lady dragged them both out for attempting a fight and now they're both in the office." This rolls off his tongue like nothing. I gasp and run out the door. I make a quick right toward the office and look through the wall/window. They are both sitting in chairs in front of the reception desk on opposite sides glaring at each other. I roll my eyes and swing open the door.

"Bella!" they exclaim in unison. Then they glare at each other again.

"Ugh, can you guys act mature for once in your lives?" I nearly shout, earning a glare of my own from the receptionist. Both the boys look to the ground, ashamed. "Seriously." I turn to Jacob. "I love you, Jake, but you don't have to punch and insult people every time they piss you off." Next I turn to Edward. "And you." His head shoots up toward me. I pause for a moment. "I have nothing to say to you." Then I leave the room, rushing back to the cafeteria just in time for the bell to ring. I walk alone to my next period, in contrast to the past couple of days. I sit through Calculus class by myself. I actually find myself glancing over to Edward's empty seat. I snap my self out of it almost immediately. God, why can't I stop thinking about him like I am still in love with him? Am I? NO, BELLA STOP IT!

After school ends I still see no sign of Jake or Edward. I shrug it off and Rose and I walk to the car and climb in.

"You miss him, Bella," Rose states suddenly. I look at her in surprise.

"What?"

"You miss Edward. You know you do. I can tell," she states again. I roll my eyes.

"You've been talking to Emmett, that's all." Rose shakes her head enthusiastically.

"No, I can see it; in your eyes. You feel really lonely, Bella." I do not respond as we pull in the driveway. We go in the house, give Charlie kisses and hugs and then retreat immediately to our rooms.

For the next four or five hours, all I do is think about Edward, eat chocolate, cry a little bit and then immediately start thinking about Edward again. As much as I detested what Edward had done, I really do miss him. I just don't want to admit it… I miss the way he used to look at me, the way he used to hold me hand when we went anywhere no matter what people thought, the way his lips seemed to move in synch with mine; how at home I felt with his mouth on mine… the way he loved me. And… the way I loved him… the way I _love _him.

I sigh and call Jacob, telling him not to pick me up the next morning. This is up to me; no bodyguards, no motives, just me and Edward.

EPOV (Sunday night after the date gone wrong)

"Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett screams at me, furious. He forces me out into the front yard with pure intimidation. "Why would you pull a move like that, man?" he screams. I shrug, still in agony from Friday. I shutter even thinking about it.

"Emmett, why do you care? This has nothing to do with you," I fire back. Emmett's face turns to total and complete frustration.

"Hell it does!" he booms. I recoil from his volume. Thank God we have no neighbors. "Rosalie just called… it's over…" he chokes out. _What?_

"What? Did she say why?" I ask, sincerely worried for my brother. He looks at me with deep hatred.

"She told me that it was because of a 'certain member of my family' hurting her sister." _Oh, God. _I think to myself. We remain silent for a moment before Emmett drops to a crouch, his head in his hands. I hear him sniffle. "This is all your fault!" he yells through a sob.

"I… I'm sorry…" I try to apologize.

"No, Edward. You… you don't even _understand_." His misery transforms into rage. "I can't be without Rosalie. I see absolutely no reason for me to even be alive without her…" he says.

"Aren't we being a little melodramatic?" I scoff. He rushes to his feet and holds me by my shoulders. Fear flows through my veins. "Tell me that you don't feel the same about Bella and you have every right to call me melodramatic, Edward!" he screams at me before going inside out house. He slams the door so hard that the house lightly rattles. I cringe back at the sound. _I need to fix this. _I think to myself before going inside, creating a game plan for Monday.

As Rose and I pull up to the school, she holds my hand as I close my eyes and exhale.

"You'll be fine," Rose encourages me. "I know you can do this, Bells." I smile at her and get out of the car.

Rose and I walk to the front of the school and we spot Emmett at the door.

"Emmett!" Rose squeals, running over to him. I roll my eyes as Emmett grabs her in his arms, picking her up in an adoring embrace. They kiss for a moment and I continue through the door until I hear my name.

"Oh, Bella!" I turn around and see Emmett running toward me. Once he's next to me, he awkwardly stuffs his hands in his pockets and shuffles his face. "I, uh, I'm sorry. Honestly. About my brother…" he apologizes.

"Thanks, Emmett." I hug him for a moment. "Tell Edward that I need to talk to him if you see him ok?" I request. He nods his head and runs back to Rose. I turn around and walk to my locker. I dig through it, trying to pass time until I hear footsteps that cease beside my locker. I exhale and close the locker.

Standing there is just a girl I've never seen before that apparently has the locker next to mine.

"What?" she asks defensively. I shake my head and apologize as she walks away. I sigh. That was built up for nothing. I turn around and am immediately struck by something wet and burning.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry!" Edward apologizes. He looks up and realizes who he's talking to. "Oh. Bella…" he greets me awkwardly. "I'm, uh, sorry about the coffee." I look down at my hugely coffee stained shirt.

"No, it's ok. I, uh, didn't like this shirt anyway," I joke.

"I actually brought the coffee for you…," he tells me kind of disappointedly.

"Why did you get me coffee?" I ask. He kind of churns nervously...

"Well, I thought I would do something nice in repentance for what I, uh, did before…" he explains. I nod in response. We stand in silence for another minute of awkwardness.

"Bella, I'm _so _sorry. Please, _please _forgive me. I don't know what I am going to do without you in my life. I know that we really just met but I am _so _in love with you. You have no idea. I haven't thought about anything except you since last week. You are _everything _to me. And when I say every—" Suddenly I feel the urge to just kiss Edward. I follow my urge.

His lips move with mine in perfect harmony, just as they used to. He seems surprised at first, but holds me in his arms eventually, passionately kissing me back. The best part is that while we are kissing, it feels like it's only me and Edward on the whole planet. We do not acknowledge the people walking by us, staring and gawking. All we care about is each other. We finally pull apart.

"I love you," he tells me. I try not to smile.

"Well that's good." He looks at me kind of confusedly. "Because I can't live without you, Edward." Then we kiss one last time before going to class.

**A/N: Well, there's the end of that chapter! Will update soon! As always, thanks for all your support! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! SO here we are on Chapter 5! It gets a little saucy, which is the reason for the T rating. ;) Enjoy! :]**

Chapter 5:

"So, did you really ask Jacob to guard you from me?" Edward asks playfully as we walk to the parking lot after the final bell. Worry and pain pierces my gut when Jacob's name is mentioned. _Oh, no, Jake…_ I think. Then, recovering, I answer Edward's question.

"Um, well, yeah," I confess with an awkward laugh. Edward nods, taking it in. Then he puts on feigned hurt.

"I—I'm deeply hurt…" he says sarcastically. I shoot him a cynical look. He backs away with his arms up in surrender. "Kidding, kidding, kidding!" he shouts laughing. I break in laughter along with him. He puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head. I smile and look up at him. He gazes into my eyes.

"Bella, why do you want me?" he asks seriously, not moving his gaze from my eyes. I look confusedly at him and push open the door to the parking lot. "I… I don't deserve you, Bella…" he explains in almost a whisper. I chuckle.

"Edward, every girl in the entire school is after you. I should be asking you this question," I explain. He shakes his head.

"Just answer the question, Bella. Why did you choose me?" He looks intently at me while I think.

"Well, I truthfully didn't like you at all on the first day. Like, at all," I confess. Edward snickers. "But then you… kissed me. And I know how cheesy this sounds, but it was just like a piece of me that I didn't know existed suddenly completed me. I don't really know how to explain it. I just… I am meant to be with you, Edward. Always." Edward smiles warmly at me and ducks down to kiss me. I throw my arms around his neck and he leans me against my car. We stand there in bliss for countless minutes.

"Mmmhmm," I hear someone clear their throat. I part from Edward and look around his shoulder. Rose and Emmett are standing behind us barely shutting in their laughter. I roll my eyes and Emmett winks. I laugh and Edward turns, still keeping me in his arms. He spots the two of them, looks at me and smiles his crooked smile.

"One second, Em," Edward says smiling. Then he dips me near the ground and kisses me passionately and hard. Emmett and Rosalie start hysterically laughing. I realize that this is a joke to get them laughing, but I kiss back all the same. Before I know it, I am off the ground in Edward's arms. All the smile from Edward's kiss disappears and turns to passion. This is no longer a joke and anyone could see that.

"Oh… well…" Rosalie says awkwardly. Edward's face separates from mine and he looks in my eyes. "Hey, Emmett let's do something," Rose tells Emmett. He nods and they go off to Emmett's car. Rosalie or Emmett probably turned and winked but I am too absorbed with Edward.

"Edward, you can't ever leave me. Not ever," I burst out. I blush. Edward smiles.

"I'm not planning on it," he informs me tenderly. I give him one last peck and I climb into the passenger seat of my car, patting the driver's seat playfully looking at Edward. He smiles, runs around the front of the car and gets in the driver seat. I hand him the keys and he starts the car.

"Excuse me, chauffer?" I ask teasingly.

"Yes, my lady?" Edward plays along.

"Where are we going on this fine day?" I ask, sounding quite Victorian. Edward thinks for a moment.

"Well, that depends on where you want to go," he replies. I smile.

"Surprise me, good sir." Edward smiles back and tells me to close my eyes. I do so and he drives for about ten minutes. "Edward, can I _please_ open my eyes now?" I plead. I hear him chuckle beside my.

"Patience is a virtue, love," he responds. I groan.

"Well, it's not _my _virtue, _love_!" I scoff playfully. He laughs and we continue driving for about five minutes. I feel the car stop and I go to open my eyes.

"NO!" he shouts. "Let me get you out of the car first!" I roll my eyes underneath my eyelids and climb out of the car once the door opens. Edward takes hold of both my hands and pulls me forward. "Not yet…" he says several times. We stop walking and Edward chimes, "Ok… NOW!" I shoot open my eyes and see a normal door in front of me. It's connected to a house of course; the house is humungous and grand with white walls and black shutters on all the windows. Suddenly the door before me swings open. A woman, about thirty years old looking stands there. Her hair is chestnut brown and her eyes are a beautiful shade of brown that just about matches her hair. She is holding open the door with one hand and holding a spatula in the other.

"Oh my goodness! You must be Bella!" she chirps. I nod and look at Edward, confused.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme." _Meet the parents? _I think excitedly.

"Hello!" I greet her. She makes a mildly frustrated expression before speaking.

"I really want to hug you honey, but— Ugh, CARLISLE!" she suddenly yells behind her. Suddenly a man pops into view with smooth blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. He looks at Esme confusedly. "Take this spatula," she commands, thrusting into his hands. He looks surprised as the sauce covered spatula that now inhabits his right hand. Esme steps forward and hugs me in a sweet deep hug.

"And, Bella, this is Carlisle, my father," Edward explains.

"I would shake your hand but I am currently babysitting my wife's spatula!" he mocks Esme. She turns around and hits him up the head. He feigns pain and all of us laugh. "Well, I hope you brought a swim suit, because we have one heck of a pool!" Carlisle exclaims excitedly. My heart drops. _Crap, I have no bathing suit! _Oh, God, how I wanted so badly to swim and splash around with Edward! Suddenly huge pounding footsteps come stomping through the house.

"Hey, Mom, where's the Cheese Whiz?" Emmett asks, appearing in the doorway. As he spots Edward and me standing there, he pouts. "Oh c'mon Eddie! You _totally _stole my date place!" Esme laughs at him and he glares at her. "Mom, this is _so _not funny," Emmett tries to sulk. We all laugh for a minute before Emmett speaks again. "Oh, yeah, Mom, I forgot to mention something. Bella and Rosalie are sisters." Esme's face lights up.

"Well, that works out perfectly!" she chirps happily. She signals for all of us to come inside. Once I'm inside I notice that Emmett is in swim trunks and is dripping wet. I snicker. _Leave it to Emmett to not dry off before coming inside! _I roll my eyes and Esme and Carlisle lead us to the back where the pool is.

"Hey, Bells!" Rose calls from an inter tube inside the pool. Edward excuses himself for a minute to go and get something when suddenly Emmett screams 'CANNONBALL!' and jumps in on top of Rose. Everyone braces for the wetness that inevitably comes. Once I open my eyes, I no longer see Rose in her inter tube floating along. Instead I see her come up in Emmett's arms, totally soaked and pouting. "EMMETT!" she screams. Emmett just laughs more than he already is. "If I didn't love you so much, I would kill you," she says calmly.

"I'll take my chances!" he yells before flipping her in the water. Oh, is Edward missing some serious hilarity! Once all of us finish laughing, Rose calls out to me.

"C'mon, Bella! Get in!" I show a disappointed look.

"Rose, I didn't bring a swim suit," I tell her. A sly smile breaks out on her face.

"Yes you did…" I look at her inquisitively. Then I smile widely.

"No way! Thanks, Rose!" I exclaim. "Where is it?" I ask. She tells me to go upstairs to the first bedroom on the right where she put her bag. Then she tells me that it's Edward's room. A nervous quiver runs down my spine as I go up stairs and into his room.

The inside of the room is breath taking. On the right wall is a huge entertainment system littered with endless CDs. On the left is his huge king sized bed in front of a wrap around window wall. At the end of the room are two double doors leading out to a balcony. I gawk at his enormous CD collection, then hunt through Rose's bag. I find my bikini and close the door not bothering with the rusty lock. I kick off my shoes first for some bizarre reason then begin to take off my shirt. Just as I take it off my head, The door handle opens and the door swings wide. Edward comes in and closes the door, not yet noticing me. He turns around and his eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sight of me in my short shorts and pink bra. I stand speechless, unsure what to do.

I look over to Edward who is in nothing but a pair of red plaid boxers. He was probably coming in for his bathing suit when he saw me. He opens his mouth and fumbles with his words.

"I—I…" he trails off in some form of 'I'm sorry' but starts moving closer to me step by step. I take one step toward him as well and we are now inches away. He grabs my face in his hands and his soft lips meet mine. We kiss for a moment, sweetly, tenderly. Then he begins encircling my body with his arms, kissing me harder, deeper, more passionately. I comb my fingers through his hair, messing up its perfectly sculpted form. I shiver as his hands move down my torso, landing tentatively on my thighs. He suddenly hitches my legs up on his hips and walks me over to his bed. He crashes down on top of me and pulls me up to the head of the bed, rolling over so that we are next to each other. We kiss for a moment; a deep, zealous kiss. I hike my leg up on his hip and roll on top of him, keeping myself up with my knees and madly coiffure through his hair. He reaches behind me and fiddles with the two hooks on my bra. Just as he undoes the first one, there is a knock on the door.

"Bella, honey?" Esme calls. We both freeze. I stay on top of Edward as we both listen.

"Yes?" I respond

"Is Edward in there with you?" she asks. I look to Edward who shrugs and nods his head.

"Um, yes." I hear a giggle from the other side of the door.

"Ok, honey just checking." Then I hear her footsteps slowly fade away. I look at Edward and sigh.

"Maybe we should try this another time," I tell him unhappily. A disappointed look casts over his face as he pouts.

"But… we were _so close_!" he whines. I roll my eyes.

"Another time," I insist, "when your mother isn't around!" We both start laughing. Then Edward puts his lips on mine one last time.

"I am in love with you, Bella Swan," he informs me tenderly. I smile at him.

"You know I'm in love with you, Edward. I won't let you forget it." Then we kiss for a moment before getting into our swimsuits.

You would think that after being interrupted in an intimate moment that it would be awkward but for Edward and me, it wasn't. It was as if that little misfortune only brought us closer. As we descended the stairs to the pool, Edward takes hold of my hand and leans over to me.

"You look beautiful." I look down at my white bikini confusedly; I don't really look as stunning as he makes me sound.

"Thanks, Edward, but I'm really not," I tell him shaking my head. He stops halfway down the stairs and faces me, taking my chin under one of his fingers.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. I don't understand why you want me. You are too good for me, Bella…" I just about gasp. He is like a male Aphrodite. Every little thing about him is perfect; his sharp jaw bone, his 'messy' hair, his majestic green eyes, his just jutting chin, everything. There isn't a single flaw over his entire being, inside and out.

"Edward, no…" I reply in shock. Edward chortles at my humility and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, Bella." I just shake my head as we go through the glass door to the pool.

"Where were you guys?" Emmett calls from the pool. Edward and I just look at each other and immediately start laughing. Edward takes me in his arms and laughs into my hair, I into his chest. "Okay, then…" Emmett responds looking confusedly away. Rose rolls her eyes.

"So are you getting in the pool, or what?" she asks impatiently.

"Yes, but I'm not getting my hair wet," I tell her, gesturing to the bun in my hair. Edward chuckles and I look up at his mischievous face.

"Well, we'll just see about that!" he exclaims picking me up bridal style.

"NO, EDWARD! NO!" I scream. "I SWEAR TO GOD, EDWARD IF YOU—" By the time I get halfway through my sentence, I am submerged all the way under the water still in Edward's arms. I feel Edward's arms snake out from underneath my legs and back and go up for breath. I emerge shortly after him with a furious scowl on my face. "Edward. Anthony. Cullen," I say through gritted teeth. Then I climb out of the pool and run up the stairs to the bathroom next to Edward's room. I search through all the drawers for his coveted bottle of gel. Once I find it, I laugh madly and run back down to the pool. Edward's back is turned to me, still laughing.

"Oh, Edward, my love," I call flirtatiously. He shoots around, a facetious smile on his face. I dangle the hair gel in my hands and his smile fades to horror.

"Bella. Put the gel _down_," he commands calmly. I laugh madly again and run to the fence. I hear him climbing out of the pool and Rose and Emmett laughing hysterically. I quickly pop open the top and begin squeezing all the gel out of the bottle. "Bella, you little!" he screams linking his arms around my waist. I continue squeezing all over the pool area as he tries desperately to pry the bottle from my hands. By the time he retrieves it, there's only one or two drops left. He looks at me with half anger, half crooked smile.

"Now we're even," I say nonchalantly. Then I prance into the pool and walk over to Rose. We all wait for Edward's reaction. He dives into the pool at remarkable speed and swims toward Rose and me. We both squeal while Emmett bellows laughs. He stops in front of me and throws me over his shoulder in one slick move. I start screaming and laughing simultaneously as he spins me around in circles on his shoulder. Finally I give into laughing and fall even more in love with Edward than ever before.

After about two hours of Marco Polo, chicken fights and other various pool games, Rose climbs out of the pool, earning moans and groans from Emmett.

"C'mon, babe! We _just _got in!" he complains from inside the pool. Rose guffaws at him.

"We've been in the pool for two hours, Emm!" she replies. Emmett just pouts in spite of her.

"The pool's no fun without you," he mutters under his breath.

"Awww!" I tease him.

"Shut up," he commands, still pouting.

"Emmett has a girlfriend!" Edward chants. We both laugh hysterically at Emmett and Edward enfolds me in his arms, kissing me on the forehead. I lie my head on his chest and my hand along with it. Emmett smirks.

"What about you, Eddie?" he asks slyly. Edward only smiles when I look up at him.

"I _do _have a girlfriend," he declares tenderly. Then, leaning his lips to my ear, he whispers, "She's the love of my life." I smile up at him and wrap both my arms around his back.

"Ugh, you guys are so _mushy_!" Emmett exclaims throwing his hands in the air. "I'm getting out of here before this," he signals to Edward in me, "becomes one big chick flick!" Edward, Rose and I laugh at Emmett as he climbs out of the pool. Both Emmett and Rose leave for the house, probably to change, leaving Edward and me alone in the pool.

"Emmett," I sigh. "You gotta love him!" I exclaim, earning an angelic laugh from Edward.

"So, Bella, how about we play a little game?" Edward asks playfully.

"What kind of game?" I reply. Edward tows me over to the stairs of the pool by my hands and pulls me onto his lap.

"Well, how about you tell me a secret then I'll tell you a secret, and so on and so forth," he explains. I shrug and untangle his hair with my fingers.

"Why?" I ask, looking into his eyes

"Because, Isabella Swan, I want to know absolutely _everything_ about the love of my life," he tells me tenderly. I smile warmly as my heart jumps a few beats.

"Okay, but since you made it up, you can go first." He nods and begins thinking, looking down at the water. Then his eyes widen and he looks up at me.

"Okay, so this is kind of embarrassing but I'm going to tell you anyway," he begins. I nod my head and wait for him to continue. "I've never had a girlfriend." I gasp extremely loud.

"What?" I exclaim. All he does is nod his head. "You. Edward Cullen. Never had a girlfriend! Those words just don't sound right together!" I continue. "Why not?" I finally ask. Edward shrugs.

"Just never found the right girl, I guess. I saw no need to enter into a relationship with a girl that I knew wasn't… _the one_," he explains. I blush a deep crimson.

"You're in a relationship with me…" I whisper. _Oh, no! _I think to myself. _I'm scaring him away! _I warily look up at Edward, afraid of what his expression would be. When I catch his eye, all I see is a bright smile. He grabs one of the wet strands of hair in my face and tucks it gently behind my ear.

"I know, Bella," he murmurs back. "Exactly." He delicately places a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, lovebirds, Emmett and Rose are in here watching in a movie if you want to come in!" Carlisle calls from the sliding glass door with a snicker.

"Thanks, Dad," Edward mutters, rolling his eyes. Then he looks back to mine. "We will have to continue this later." I nod and reluctantly begin to hop off Edward's lap when he holds me in place. "There's no need for that, my dear!" he cries playfully, picking me up out of the pool. I laugh lightheartedly as we enter the house. Once we are in the living room with Emmett and Rose, Edward lightly puts me down on my feet. I give him a peck and go up to change.

"Try not to walk in on me this time," I whisper in his ear with a smirk. Edward laughs another heavenly laugh as I prance up the stairs.

Once I'm upstairs, I grab a big t-shirt from Edward's closet that has some kind of marathon advertisement on it. _He runs marathons? _"Hmm," I think to myself. Then I hunt around in Rose's bag for some pant and find a pair of small Sophies. I walk into the bathroom and change in their, just in case. While I put on the shirt, I hear a knock at Edward's door.

"Bella?" Edward calls. I pop open the door just a wee bit and stick my head in the crack.

"I thought I told you not to walk in on me," I joke with a wink. Edward smiles and goes into his room to change. Once I am finished putting on the shirt and putting my hair up in a side ponytail, I open the door in unison with Edward opening his door. He steps out and his eyes widen for some unknown reason. Mine pop out with him at the god that is standing before me. He is in red plaid pants and no shirt, his hair already gelled up again. He must have a spare bottle. He looks wide eyed and dumbfounded at me. I look over my body, searching for a flaw when I remember that I am wearing his shirt.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about your shirt. I figured you wouldn't mind…" I murmur. Edward only shakes his head in disbelief.

"Bella, you're gorgeous," he states in awe. I shake my head.

"Edward, don't say that. It isn't true."

"No, _you _don't say _that_, Bella! You're too modest!" he exclaims, taking me in his arms. "I don't understand how you don't think you're beautiful…" We say nothing for the remainder of the walk to the living room.

"Hey, guys! We're watching 10 Things I Hate About You!" Rose chirps excitedly.

"Yeah, hooray…" Emmett mutters, his arms crossed over his chest.

"C'mon, Emm, do it for your girl!" Edward exclaims, slapping Emmett on the back as he makes his way to the loveseat. I wait awkwardly for Edward to invite me to sit with him as he takes a seat on the two-seater. He pats the seat next to him and I smile and flounce over to him. I sit down next to him and sit with my legs up beside me. Edward puts an arm me and I lean into his shoulder. About ten minutes into the movie, he gently pulls me onto his lap. I cuddle into him as tight as I can and close my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Well there is Chapter 5! Review! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kay, so I know I have been constantly updating, but I have been writing SO much, so here's yet another chapter! Enjoy! :]**

Chapter 6:

The next morning I wake up in Edward's room, the sun shining on my eyelids. I groan and turn over, expecting for Edward to be there. When my hand comes back empty, I immediately sit up and open my eyes, scanning the room for his form. I spot him in front of his balcony, asleep on the tiny couch. I smile and grimace at the same time. _Why would he give me the bed? He's too chivalrous for his own good. _I quietly get out of the bed and go over to his couch, afraid of waking him up from, his more than likely, uncomfortable sleep. I stand over him and observe his angelic body. You cannot see the bottom lids of his eyes due to his inhumanly long eyelashes growing off the edge of his eyelids. His lips are in a straight, pale line. I almost reach out and touch them but grasp my hand back in time. He has no covers on his body so you can see his cute plaid pants and his bare chest; even cuter. I smile over him and to my horror, he slides opens his eyes. I blush a deep crimson begin stuttering.

"Um, well, uh…" I try.

"Good morning, my love," he says tenderly, sitting up. He flexes his arms with a groan. "Did you sleep well?" he asks.

"Yes, Edward, but you shouldn't have given me your bed. You could've left me on the couch downstairs instead of sleeping on this uncomfortable little sofa! Now I feel guilty…" I murmur. Edward pulls me down to sit next to him on the couch.

"Bella, I would sleep on _glass _if it meant that you got to sleep comfortably." I sigh at his sweet sentiment.

_I would've slept much better if you were in the bed with me. _I think to myself.

"I would've liked that too, but I didn't want to go past my boundaries. I didn't want you to be angry with me." Oh crap. _Did I say that out loud?_ "Yes, you did," Edward responds with a sly smile. I slap my hand to forehead groaning in embarrassment. "Bella, there's no need to be embarrassed. You can tell me anything," he assures me, taking my hand off my head.

"Oh, Edward, how do I deserve you?" I ask, astounded at my luck. He only smiles with a little snicker.

"I've been asking myself that a lot lately." I roll my eyes, still not understanding how in god's green earth he thinks that _he _doesn't deserve _me_. I shake my head. "Bella, any guy would be lucky to talk to you," Edward says, taking my head in his hands. I lean in a little farther and our lips touch. Once we separate, I remember that it's Tuesday.

"Crap!" I shout, rushing to my feet. Edward looks up in alarm as I scramble around looking for my phone.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asks, not bothering to get up from the couch.

"Edward, it's _Tuesday_!" I shout frantically. Edward laughs lightheartedly.

"Bella, today is a teacher work day," he informs me. I stop and exhale.

"Really?" I ask. Edward nods. "Oh. Well that works out well," I say. Edward has a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"That means that I can stay with you all day!" I reply, hopping over to his couch and kissing him on the cheek. Edward chuckles, pulling me on top of him. I squeal as he starts tickling me in the ribs. "No, Edward! Stop! I mean it!" I try to say between giggles.

"Jeez, Bells, you are _extremely _ticklish!" he shouts, not refraining from tickling me. Suddenly he stops and looks up at me. I am perfectly on top of him, my arms around his neck, his around my back. Suddenly the door to Edward's room swings open and Emmett stands in the threshold.

"Hey, Eddie— Oh!" Emmett exclaims, seeing us on the couch. "Well, I'm sorry for interrupting," Emmett smirks. I hear more footsteps come and Rosalie comes in the doorway.

"Sorry, I just need— Oh!" she gasps, the same reaction as Emmett. "Well, I suppose we should leave two alone…" she jokes, winking at me. I roll my eyes, but do not get off of Edward. Instead, I just lay my head on his bare chest.

"What do you guys want?" Edward asks, irritated.

"Just wanted to tell you that—" Emmett begins.

"Nothing, never mind!" Rosalie says through her teeth stepping on his foot. She then closes the door before Emmett can say anything else.

"Ugh, we can never be alone in this house!" Edward groans. I snicker at him.

"Then maybe we should go somewhere where we can be," I say overly-seductively. Edward laughs.

"Oh, Bella, you don't need to act to be seductive!" he exclaims. I blush a deep cherry and he laughs again. "I speak the truth!" he shouts. I chortle with him, lying my head back down on his chest. We sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until I speak again.

"Edward, I want you to do something with me," I tell him. He 'mmhmms' and I nervously continue. "I want you to meet my father." He stays silent for a moment, probably thinking.

"Okay, Bella. If that's what you really want," he responds while tenderly stroking my hair.

"I do." I lift my head up to his and give him one final peck before hopping off him to my feet. "Well, I need to go home for a few minutes to change my clothes. Do you think you can drop me there real quick?" I ask. Edward nods and gets off the couch, heading to his closet.

"Here, you can wear these until we get there," he says, bringing me a pair of his black basketball shorts and a big red t-shirt with some kind of advertisement for a music festival. I look over the t-shirt and the back is a list of participants. I scan the list and find Edward's name about halfway down.

"Hey, what did you do in this music festival?" I ask, clueless. Edward kind of freezes, hesitating to turn around and face me.

"Well, I, umm, I play piano, guitar and I sing," he tells me. My jaw drops.

"Will you play for me?" I ask excitedly. Edward starts to shake his head and my happiness melts to disappointment.

"I… I don't play for anyone, Bella…" he murmurs.

"But, Edward…" I respond. "Please? For me?" I plead. Edward tries to smile warmly then sighs.

"I will someday, Bella," he tells me. I stop pestering him, knowing that I would hold him to that promise. Then I sigh and put on the clothes he had given me in the bathroom. I grab my bag and Edward takes me out to his car. He opens the passenger door and I climb in. He jogs around the front and gets in the driver seat. As he pulls out of the driveway, an alarming thought enters my head: I forgot to tell Charlie where I was last night. I gasp and Edward looks over at me, uneasy. "What is it, Bella?" he asks.

"I forgot to call Charlie last night. He probably thinks Rose and I are kidnapped or dead!" I shout. Edward ponders for a moment.

"Well, that's not good," he finally states.

"No it's not, Edward! Oh, God…" I let my head fall to my hands. Edward quickly pulls over the car in my driveway. Charlie's cruiser is sitting on the gravel.

"Bella, do you want me to go inside with you?" he asks. I shake my head abruptly.

"No, Edward. Just pull up the street and I'll text you when I'm ready to come out… If I'm still alive at that point," I instruct him grimly. Edward takes my chin in his hand.

"Don't even joke about that, Bella," he says almost angrily. "There would be no point to my life without you," I smile and place my palm on his cheek. Then I give him a peck and climb out of the car, waving. I watch him pull away and exhale as I walk up to the house. I unlock the door ad step in, trying to be quiet. I look around and spot Charlie with his back to me at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Charlie," I greet him awkwardly. He spins around in his chair. There are huge purple bags under his eyes and his wrinkles seem a lot more prominent.

"Bella," he exclaims quietly. Then he rushes up from his seat and runs over to me. Before I know it, he's hugging me. I fondly embrace him back. "Bella, what the hell were you thinking, just disappearing like that? Where's your sister?" he asks kind of angrily.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I forgot to call," I apologize. "And Rosalie was with me the whole time. She's back where I was," I try to explain without telling him exactly where I was. Charlie makes a confused look.

"And where is that?" he asks suspiciously. I bite my bottom lip.

"Just with some friends," I tell him nervously. Charlie looks even more suspicious.

"What friends?" he asks. I almost bite my lip clear through.

"The, um, Cullens…" I murmur. Charlie thinks for a moment.

"Carlisle Cullen, I believe it's Carlisle, works at the local hospital as the doctor. I didn't think he had any daughters," Charlie ponders. I feel the taste of metal enter my mouth through the blood of my lip.

"Well, he, uh, doesn't." Charlie looks confusedly at me. "He has two boys…" I look to the ground. There is an awkward silence as Charlie probably holds in his anger.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" Charlie asks as calmly as he can. My head shoots up to him in disgust.

"No, Dad!" I scream. Charlie's eyes are closed.

"Who are the boys?" he inquires through his teeth.

"Edward and Emmett," I respond quietly. Charlie opens his eyes. "Which one is which?" he asks. I know exactly what he means.

"Rose is with Emmett and I'm with Edward," I just about whisper. Charlie exhales and clears his throat, trying to get his temper under control.

"Bella, did you…" he asks, insinuative. I gasp in disgust again.

"Okay, first of all, that's none of your business. Second of all, no," I answer. Charlie's face turns beet red.

"It is my business, Bella! It's my job to make sure that you're okay!" he shouts kind of sadly. I drop my head to the floor.

"Charlie, I know that, but you need to trust me not to do anything stupid." Charlie finally looks up at me.

"I know, Bella, and I do. It's the other people… like Edward… that I don't trust," he explains. I go and hug him.

"Look, Charlie, Edward is parked up the street. I want you to meet him," I tell him nervously. Charlie sighs.

"Alright, Bella. But just know that I don't approve of this whole sleeping at boys' houses thing." I nod my head and he exhales. "Bring him in."

"And, Charlie? Be nice. He's important to me," I plead. He nods. And I take out my phone. I flip it open and start typing.

_Charlie wants to meet you… now. :/ _I type. I hear screeching tires and there's a knock at the door. I go and open it. Edward stands there with a half nervous, half faking a smile look on his face.

"Charlie, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, Charlie," I introduce them. Edward reaches out to shake Charlie's hand. Charlie wants to ignore it, but I give him a death glare and he shakes it.

"It's good to meet you, Chief Swan," Edward says officially. Charlie just grunts and turns around to go to the porch, wagging his finger behind him. I walk over to Edward and grab a hold of his hand leading him after Charlie. We both have nervous looks on our faces. As we follow Charlie out on the porch Charlie says,

"Bella, please go inside while I talk to Edward." I look up to Edward worriedly, but he gives me a reassuring look and I reluctantly let go of his hand and go inside. Once I am in, I sit at the kitchen table, nervously tapping my fingers.

EPOV

I sit down across from Charlie on his porch and he takes a sip of a beer.

"Edward…" he begins, but chokes off at the end.

"Yes, sir," I respond. I see Charlie drop his head to his hands.

"She's my little girl, Edward…" His eyes are glossed over, holding back tears. _I had no idea he was so close with Bella… _I think to myself.

"I know, sir. And you can trust me," I assure him. He blinks away his tears quickly and hardens again.

"Now, I don't want any more of this sleeping over stuff without my permission. Hear me, boy?" he asks toughly.

"I completely understand, sir." We sit in silence for a moment and I go to get up.

"Oh and one more thing," Charlie adds. I sit back down quickly. Charlie bites his lip nervously, just like Bella. I smile. "Just, don't… don't get her pregnant and we'll be fine." My eyes widen at his request and I, stammering, answer.

"Uh, yes… of course, sir…" Charlie nods his head and I take that as a dismissal. "It was a pleasure meeting you sir." Charlie grunts and I add nervously, "Would you, um, would you mind, if I took Bella out today?" Charlie looks at me first in anger, and then he softens up.

"Well… okay… but she needs to back tonight. No more of this sleepover stuff. Have her back at ten," he commands.

"Yes, sir," I reply, pleased. "Thank you." I then go inside to see Bella sitting there nervously. When she spots me she rushes from the table and hugs me. I quiet her until we are in my car. Once I close my door, she starts the interrogation.

"So what did he say?" she asks anxiously.

"Well, he said that you were his little girl and that he didn't want you sleeping over anymore," I add a little disappointment in my tone on the last part. Bella exhales.

"That's all?" she asks, surprised and relieved. I bite my lip and she turns worried. "What?"

"And he also told me that we would be okay as long as I, uh, didn't get you pregnant." I keep my eyes glued on the road as Bella drops her head to her hands.

"Oh, Charlie! I knew he would say something like that!" she groans. I snicker a little bit.

"Relax, Bella. I'm not planning on impregnating you any time soon," I inform her. There is an awkward silence. Suddenly Bella breaks out in laughter and I join her. Before I know it we are back at my house chortling all the way. "Anyway your dad gave me permission to take you out today. You just have to be back by ten," I inform her. She smiles widely.

"This time I have an idea!" she cries to my surprise. Then she climbs across her seat and seat on my lap, sticking her legs down to the petals and taking over the steering wheel.

"Whoa!" I cry. She laughs wildly and screeches out of the driveway. She drives on my lap for about five minutes before squealing to a stop in some parking lot. The lot is empty of cars. I look around Bella's shoulder to her face confusedly.

"You'll see!" she squeals. Then she pops open the door and hops off of me. She grabs my hand and pulls me out with her. I stumble out and close the door, locking the door behind me. She drags me across the lot, giggling all the way.

"Bella, where are you taking me?" I ask her confusedly excited. She just turns around and purses her lips.

"Patience is a virtue, _love_, remember?" she retorts slyly. I begin chuckling when suddenly she stops. "This is it!" she chimes. I look around and see an old playground complete with a slide, monkey bars, those telephone tube things, a sand box and a huge tubing system. On the far side, there is an old abandoned walk up hot dog joint. I look at Bella's ecstatic face to make sure she isn't confused.

"Bella, this is an old playground and a creepy hot dog stand," I inform her, in case she doesn't already know. Bella scoffs at me.

"No, Edward! This is my childhood playground!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in excitement. I shake my head and laugh. "Well, Edward, you said you wanted to know every little thing about me, so here you go!" she shouts, crossing her arms over her face and tapping her foot with attitude. I roll my eyes at her.

"Alright, show me around," I tell her. Her face illuminates as she runs around the play ground. She shows me how she used to slide down the slide (which was no different than anyone else), she shows me the way she used to order her hotdog and lastly she brings me underneath the tubes and slides and sits me down.

"This is a very special place, Edward," she tells me almost solemnly.

"And why is that?" I ask cynically.

"This is the exact spot that I had my first kiss." She giggles uncontrollably. "And I brought you here so that I could get a new memory here!" she chirps happily. "Now kiss me!" She puckers her lips in my face. I scoff at her.

"No way, Bella! This is some other guy's spot! I can't just take his spot!" I cry, throwing my hands in the air.

"C'mon, Edward, stop being an irrational guy and kiss me," she commands. I shake my head.

"Nope," I smartly pop the 'p'. Bella pouts.

"But Edward!" she whines. I continue shaking my head.

"We have to find our _own _place," I tell her. She smiles again.

"Okay, I can deal with that!" she peeps. Then I pull her up and lead her to the car. "Where are we going now?" she asks.

"You'll see!" I cry. "It's my turn to go down memory lane!" Then once we are both in the car, I speed off toward Seattle. Bella just looks puzzled as me and I hold in laughter at her silly expression.

"Edward where are we going?" she asks me. I only shake my head.

"I'm not telling you!" Then we drive for another thirty minutes while Bella guesses where we are going. Once we arrive at the destination, I cry, "Here we are!" Bella hops out to see exactly what I see. An old splash water fountain. Since it's cold outside, it is completely vacant, but I remember coming here as a child and having it booming with young boys and girls. I breathe in the Chlorine scent and walk over to the huge white, stone elephants that spew the water out of their trunks. "This is where I spent my entire childhood, basically. Carlisle would bring Emmett and me down here and, gosh, we'd spend all day just splashing around. I feel Bella's hands on my shoulders and I smile. "I know it seems like just a cheap little fountain, but to me it represents my innocence…" I trail off in thought. I look around the fountain when I spot a huge valve. I smile slyly and run over to it.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella questions me. I smile mischievously and answer,

"You'll see!" Then, with all my strength, I completely turn the valve and water begins spouting out of the elephant trunks. Bella squeals in happiness and, to my surprise, runs into the fountain where all the water meets in one huge flow. I laugh wildly at her as she spins around in circles allowing the water to douse her clothing. I suddenly find myself running in with her. She screams as I pick her up in my arms spinning her at my own leisure. Suddenly I stop spinning and just look into her eyes. She returns the favor and places the palm of her hand on my cheek. I lean my head into hers so our foreheads are touching. Then, ever so delicately, I let my lips land on hers like a butterfly landing upon a flower. She puts her other hand on my other cheek and starts kissing me back. I move my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she happily grants. We reluctantly separate from each other and I put her down on her feet.

"I think we found our spot!" she shouts over the sound of the rushing water around us. I wildly nod my head.

"I think so too!" Then put my arm around her shoulder, not bothering to turn the water off with the valve.

BPOV

That's it. I have decided. I am totally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. There aren't even words to describe the way I feel about him. Adoring isn't even close to enough of an explanation. As he drives back toward Forks, all I can do is look deeply into his eyes. Thank God he doesn't notice, or I would be the color of a cherry. Suddenly, my phone vibrates in the cup holder. _Rose _I think to myself. I pick up the phone and look at its screen and gasp. _Jake _it reads.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks worriedly. I look over to him and he read the screen of my phone a glare forming in his eyes at even the sight of his name. "Go ahead," he mutters. I quickly hit talk and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Jake," I try to say friendlily.

"Bella!" he responds. "I haven't heard from you since you called out that Cullen guy in the office." I watch Edward's hands tighten around the steering wheel and I reach over and grab one of them to soothe him. He smiles halfheartedly at me. "Bella?" Jake finally calls.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, whatever. So what's going on?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Well, I am about to pull up to your house and I figured we could hang out today," he tells me. I have to hold back a gasp. I look at Edward, an ice cold look over his entire face. I stutter, not sure what to say. "Pulling in right now…" Jake informs me. I begin panicing in my head. "Why don't you come outside?" he asks.

"Well, Jake, uh—"

"Wait Bella, where is Charlie? Are you home alone?" he asks. "Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"No, Jake I'm not home alone," I tell him.

"Well that's cool! Now we can have a party!" he jokes.

"No, Jake, I'm not even in Forks." There's silence over the other end.

"Well where are you then?" he asks confusedly.

"I'm, uh, in the car," I tell him broadly.

"Well why are you talking and driving at the same time, Bella? That's very unsafe," he informs me. I mouth a scream at the phone and Edward laughs. I cringe for Jake's reaction. "Wait who's there with you?" he asks. I look over at Edward who has a smirk on his face. _NO _I mouth to him.

"C'mon, Bella, we're at the place!" Edward cries, loud enough to make it to the phone receptor. I glower icily at Edward who barely curbs his laughter. There is silence across the line.

"I see now, Bella," Jake says, disappointment infecting his voice. I go to explain only hear a flat line. I put my phone down and close my eyes.

"Edward, what would possess you to do that?" I ask, trying to calm myself.

"I was just playing around, babe!" Edward exclaims. I open my eyes and stare at Edward in disgust.

"Edward, you are so selfish," I state plainly. Edward stares at me, kind of hurt.

"Wha— What?" he asks. I glare at him.

"Did I stutter?" I rudely reply. Edward looks out at the rode, hurt in his eyes. "Edward, Jacob is my best friend. You are just going to have accept that I'm never going to just blow off Jake because you want me too; you're both equal."

"And you call me selfish…" Edward mutters under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I reply angrily.

"Bella, you can't have your cake and eat it too! You can only have one main man in your life. Just one, Bella! Not me _and_ Jacob! Me _or _Jacob! You can't have it both ways!" he shouts, frustrated. I scoff at Edward.

"Edward, listen to what you're saying! You're telling me how selfish I am for not revolving my whole existence around you! Who's being selfish in this situation?" I cry.

"Well, I know my whole world revolves around you, Bella! I thought the feeling was mutual!" he yells, ending the last sentence in hurt. I look at the ground as we both sit in a heated silence. "Bella, you have to choose!" Edward shouts again, pulling into my drive way. I glare at him enough to make him recoil in his seat.

"Believe me, Edward, the choice will not be hard to make," I say coldly. I slam the door of his car and begin texting Rose.

_Take my car home, Rose. It's still at the Cullen's._ I type furiously I receive a 'kay' back from her as I storm in the door.

"How was your date?" Charlie asks as if he's obligated. I turn and glare at him on the couch.

"It was just peachy!" I shout scathingly. Charlie throws his hands up and his eyes widen as he goes back to watching the baseball game on his TV. Once I am up to my room I slam the door shut with all my might. Then, breaking down, I let my back slide down the door and I sob into my hands.

EPOV

As I drive furiously down the street, I quickly pull into a nearby gas station and slam my car door closed in fury. I find the bathroom, go inside and lock the door. I then proceed to begin hitting my head on the stall door. _Shit._ I think to myself. _I really screwed things up_.

**A/N: REVIEW! :]**


End file.
